The New World
by qwerty avelat
Summary: America, Canada, and Mexico are more then best friends: they're family. Will they survive all these new "big brothers" who seem to want something from them? Will they still be family too?
1. Adults terrify me sometimes

**Authors notes**

**I wrote this a while back, it follows' the colonies, especially America, during their younger years. Since I am in finals and I don't have much time for new stories I've been posting things near finished or completed for the last month or so. This is scraping pretty far back for me, but I liked it so I fixed it up in a study break. There are more chapters and I will post them as I have time to fix them up together. Since this one of my earlier works I realize it probably has inaccuracies, confusion, and some cliché's so I apologize in advance: but I do like the idea so here it is.**

America, his twin brother Canada, and their slightly older cousin Mexico were innocently playing in the vast wilderness.

The three suppressed giggles as they snuck past an old tribe. Tribes looked a lot like the three, but not quite. They were not the same. The tribes did not usually like the children.

Mexico suddenly grinned mischievously as he suddenly hit the old man with a stick and ran.

"Wha-" Canada said.

"You kids are in for a world of pain!" the angry tribe yelled.

"Stay behind me, Canada, I'll protect you." America said, "I'm the hero!"

"More liked the pummeled, come on." Canada said, pulling his brother behind him as he ran.

Mexico laughed, "I sure hit that stupid adult tribe hard, huh?"

"What'd you do it for? Maybe we could be friends?" America asked.

"Don't be a dumbbell." Mexico said.

"All adults are scary and mean." Canada said, reaching up into a tree and pulling himself up. He then reached out to help his brother, but found that he was already scaling up the other side of the tree. The three watched breathlessly from their hiding place as the angry tribe ran by.

Canada began to cry, "If we'd just been quite he'd have left us alone. He wasn't looking our way."

"Hey, you made Canada cry!" America pouted at Mexico, "You shouldn't do that."

"Says who?" Mexico growled grouchily.

"Me, and I'm the hero." America said, putting his hands on his hips.

Mexico growled and pushed America out of the tree. The young boy cried.

Canada jumped down in front of his brother and covered his face with his arms.

"Please don't hit us Mexico." Canada cried.

"You are not the hero. Your just a little, cry-baby, colony. You know what adults do to colonies? They come in and try to lock them up inside and make them work. They take all their inheritance and keep it for themselves. You're not a hero and there is nothing you can do about it!" Mexico cried.

"Mexico, are you ok?" Canada asked softly.

America jumped up, "Some tribe picking on you? You can stay up here."

Suddenly a voice boomed across the land.

"Mexico? Mexico, where are you, you lazy brat?" a large man could be seen in the distance.

"Wh-who is that?" Canada asked nervously.

Mexico shook his head, "I've got to go home. It's getting late."

"So, we can stay up as long as we want. We're colonies." America said.

"I've got to go." Mexico said, running off.

"What's wrong with him?" America asked.

Canada shrugged, "I don't know, but let's go. I don't like the way that guy is looking this way."

"Your right, we should follow Mexico and see what's wrong." America said.

"What, no, I didn't say that!" Canada argued.

"I knew you'd want to come, brother." America said, pulling Canada into a big hug.

"How do you get me into these things?" Canada sighed.

~~Hetalia~~

Canada and America stood in front of a giant wall looking in through a window at a compound.

"Wh-what do you see America?" Canada whispered.

"I see Mexico, and he's digging for something. There's this big, stinky head adult there too. I think he's yelling.

"I've seen enough. You remember when I told you about those Norse came into my land?" Canada cried.

"That was your imagination. There is nothing beyond the sea." America hissed.

"They were there. Now they've come to hurt Mexico. I bet they'll make him dig a big hole and burry himself in it. Oh, our poor cousin is doomed." Canada whimpered.

America stomped on his head, "Be serious!"

Suddenly the man inside turned his head around and America and Canada gasped.

"What is that?" the man asked, "I heard something."

"Um... nothing, I heard nothing Mr. Spain. Honest."Mexico said.

Spain looked at the boy and then shook his head. "I can't trust your word. You lie too much." he walked over to the door.

"Run, Canada, run! I'll beat up this Spain guy for Mexico! I'm the hero!" America yelled.

"America!" Canada said, "We've got to get out of here!"

"Don't be mean to my friend Mexico!" America said.

"Oh, they're so cute! They will by mine too!" Spain said.

"Run, America!" Canada said speeding away.

America stood his ground a moment.

"Run, you idiot!" Mexico growled.

America faltered for a second and then ran as fast as he could, but Spain caught up to him and pulled him inside.

"Canada!" America screamed.

Canada though had hid again.

"America?" Canada whimpered as the doors of the compound slammed shut.

~~Hetalia~~

_Notes: Tribes are the Native American Tribes/Nations of the past. No research was done. _

_Norsemen attempted to colonize Canada and were the first Europeans to attempt to colonize the new world. America thinks Canada imagined this._

_In my head, Mexico is America and Canada's cousin. This is because America has parts of old Mexico in it now therefore they are related. _

_Spain has settled Mexico in this fic, but he wants the wealth Mexico is capable of. Mexico is not his brother like Italy nor Romano in the series. Mexico is afraid of Spain, so afraid that he ran back when he called him in._


	2. Brothers Reunite

America cried and cried as Spain drug him inside.

"Ah! You are cute, but such a noise maker!" Spain growled, "Listen, I know your little and afraid. I'm going to be your new big brother. You will listen to me and do what I tell you to do, just like Mexico."

"I don't wanna!" America howled, "You're scary!"

Spain shook his head, "I'm not scary, but I need lots of help from my family. I am fighting a big war across the sea with Turkey. He wants' to invade me and take my other protectorates. So I will civilize you, and you will help me get gold."

"Gold?" America asked curiously.

"Rock." Mexico scowled.

"When you are civilized you'll understand." Spain growled.

"I don't want to be civilized. I want out of this thing." America said fearfully, everywhere he looked he was boxed in. America had never been inside before.

"You don't get a choice! I'm a big country and you're a little colony. Mexico take care of him. I need you both to work tomorrow!" Spain said, pulling the two children into a big room and then locking it.

"Wh-what is this place?" America said.

"My room, in the house big brother Spain built it." Mexico whispered, "I guess you get to stay here now too."

"We need to get out of here. Come on, Mexico, I bet we can climb out here." America said scrambling to the window.

Mexico shook his head, "No, I have to stay."

"Huh?" America asked, "Don't tell me you want to stay here like this?"

Mexico shrugged, "We run around like wild animals out there. Spain terrifies me, but being civilized isn't too bad. There is food every day. He brings it for me and it is nice. He mainly wants my gold, but I can feel me changing. I've learned a lot about myself. This was my last time out. I thought I could run away today, I meant too, but I am back. I'm not the free, little colony I once was, and I don't think I can be that kid again. I will help you escape, though you will do it without me."

"No, Mexico, come too." America said hugging his cousin tight, "Adults are mean and scary. He only wants the gold in your land."

"I know," Mexico said, "But maybe they aren't all bad. I hope you find someone you like out there. Spain says a little colony should not be alone. The world is dangerous, and I know that better then you do. It cannot be you and Canada against the world. Now up you go. Climb down the other side and go find your brother." Mexico lifted baby America up to the window.

America sniffled slid out the window into the yard. He ran to the door. He opened the large door and started through, when suddenly Spain shut the door on him. America's gown was caught. He struggled hard.

"Ha, you cannot escape that easily." Spain laughed.

America cried and suddenly he pulled through the door, knocking a hole in it with his fist. His shirt ripped and he ran, leaving part of his gown behind. He ran and ran into the night.

~~Hetalia~~

"America. America. Wait up it's me." Canada said running up to his brother. "Oh, I can see your underwear. Not good. Here have one of my shirts." Canada said pulling a shirt out of a hollow log nearby.

America sobbed, "So scary," the young boy shivered.

"It'll be OK." Canada emphatically, "Spain will leave, just like the Norsemen."

"No, no he won't, and more will come." America said, his eyes sharpened, "So I'm going to go find more of these new comers and watch, I can learn about them. Spain was strong, stronger than me, and if he comes for us we will have to run. We must be careful not to let anyone catch us though, like poor Mexico got caught."

"Sure, I bet you learn lots," Canada whispered, "Let's go sleep though, please."

He balled up America's ripped shirt and threw it over his shoulder. It wasn't any good now.

"Sure, and don't worry Canada. I'm the hero, nothing bad will happen to us." America said.

Canada grinned and whispered, "Whatever you say, America."

The two boys laid down in the grass and soon fell asleep.


	3. Watching the Strangers

When Canada woke the next morning, America was wrestling with some wolves playfully. Canada giggled and ran over to his brother.

"I am very hungry. I need food! Food!" America yelled excitedly when he saw his brother coming.

"What do you want to eat?" Canada inquired.

"Um, I don't know, food." America danced around his brother excitedly, "Food, brother, I'm so hungry. Food!"

"Food it is then." Canada giggled. The two climbed into America's nut trees and shook down as many as they wanted. Then they walked among the forests, America chattering a million miles a second.

Canada just was quite, enjoying the sunshine, when he stumbled into a frozen America.

Canada looked at where America was pointing and saw a village.

"Let's turn back." Canada muttered nervously.

"I want a closer look." America whined.

"Oh, OK," Canada whispered, "We'll go look, but I've hear rumors that this scary guy has come up North. I don't want to meet him."

~~Hetalia~~

America snuck in through the bushes and watched Finland and Sweden busily building houses. America shivered when he saw them, remembering how trapped he felt in Spain's house. Maybe these were bad adults?

Then America watched as Finland and Sweden stood back and smiled at their work.

"It is a good village, strong and sturdy. This new world is nice." Finland said.

Sweden nodded in agreement.

America smiled watching the men smile. Maybe they were not so bad. America decided to take a closer look. He walked into the edge of the village and sat down to play with a bucket that had been left on the ground.

"I wonder what it is?" America wondered.

Canada was hiding behind a nearby tree desperately trying to wave his brother over, but America was absorbed in his curiosity.

America chewed on the bucket, but it was just wood. It did feel nice on his baby teeth though. He then twiddled with the handle and then tried to wear it as a hat.

"Ah! Too dark!" America yelled, running frantically trying to get the bucket off his head.

Canada wanted to race out and help his brother, but Finland and Sweden were already swooping down to investigate. Canada cried softly. America was doomed for sure.

"Oh, what is this?" Finland asked.

Sweden grabbed the boy and took the bucket off his head.

America stared in terror at the strange countries and then started to struggle.

"Oh, he's so cute. What a small boy. You are not from our village though? Where are you from? Where is your mamma?" Finland asked kindly.

America screamed at the sight of Sweden and struggled as hard as he could, breaking Sweden's grip and fleeing.

"How strange." Finland said, "I think you scared him."

Sweden shrugged, "He is very strong."

Finland shivered. Sweden was always so scary.

America hid behind a tree not far away looking at the two strangers.

Finland and Sweden decided to pretend to look the other way. America then ran on back to Canada.

"Are you alright?" Canada asked pulling America into a bear hug. He was so relieved his brother had returned.  
America nodded, "Canada, did you see? They have so many cool new things. And I was faster than them. I could escape real easy. They aren't as tough as Spain."

"Good, maybe they will let us be." Canada said quietly, "I have to check on my own land. Will you come with me?"

America shook his head, "I think I want to stay here and keep watch. You go on without me, but be careful."

Canada nodded, "I'm more worried about you. I will return as soon as I can."

The brothers hugged each other tight, America picked Canada up and the two brothers wrestled playfully. After a minute or so Canada pushed away and waved goodbye.

"I worry about America sometimes. I wish he would come with me. I will check on my land as quick as I can and come back." Canada thought to himself.

~~Hetalia~~

Days passed and America watched the strangers carefully. He tried to copy what they did. Finland thought it was so cute. They started to leave treats up for the small boy. While America liked that very much, when Finland and Sweden got to close he would run. He could protect himself from any animal in his land, but against such big countries he was not so sure.

"He is so cute!" Finland sighed, watching America run off. He had been attempting to coax him close enough, in order to hold him, "Oh well, forcing him will only chase him off. I wish we could find out where he was from. It's so odd that he is all alone out here."

Sweden nodded, and then suddenly felt a chill in the air. He turned around and suddenly Finland and Sweden were face to face with Mr. Netherlands.

"This is going to hurt." Finland whimpered, as he got ready to try and back Sweden up.

~~Hetalia~~

America walked around the edge of the village. There was no food put out for him today.

"Where is everyone?" America muttered, "Did they forget about me?"

Then he laughed, "I guess I don't have to be afraid of big countries coming then. I can play here with all the neat toys they left!" he ran to go grab a hammer, a toy Finland and Sweden kept away from him. America swung it around pretending to be Finland when it fell on his toe.

America's eyes welled up with tears and he began to cry in pain.

Suddenly something came, it was dark and scary and definitely not the previous inhabitants of the village.

"Who is this in my land?" a dark voice said.

America continued to cry and backed away in fear from Mr. Netherlands.

"Wh-where are the nice countries that lived here?" America sniffled.

"Nice countries don't survive long." Mr. Netherlands laughed, then he swooped his arm's out to catch little America. Suddenly something hit Mr. Netherlands in the head. He swung around to see what it was, and America ran.

Canada was screaming. "Don't you hurt my brother."

Mr. Netherlands headed towards Canada, who immediately screamed.

"Hey, that goes double for Canada!" America yelled. Suddenly he held back his head and howled a loud war whoop and threw the hammer as hard as he could at Mr. Netherlands. This really stunned Mr. Netherlands. America and Canada sped off as fast as they could.

"See, what did I tell you?" Canada puffed, "Do me a favor and next time you see one of those adults run away like I do. Then you won't be caught."

"But, I'm the hero." America sniffled, "Heroes aren't afraid. Besides, the strangers look so much like us."

"The worlds changing. Big countries are coming. I don't think even you can be a hero any more. Your just too little." Canada said, "I don't want to lose you too."

America sniffled and buried his head in Canada's arm, "I hate these new countries bullying us around. I hate it, I hate it! That mean country almost hurt you."

Canada patted America's back comfortingly, "I checked on cousin Mexico on my way back. He is well, but not free. I am afraid that, if you go to close to these big countries, you will not be free either. That they will lock you away and I will be all alone."

America shook his head, "No, not alone. I'll always be right next to you."

Canada grinned, "And I will always be next to you, brother." he whispered.


	4. Brothers departed

Despite trying to follow Canada's advice, the brothers soon found they could no more avoid these strangers then breath. The brothers stuck together for a while, till Mr. Netherlands didn't find them so easy, then they each had to return to their own lands.

America was exploring in the grass tall grass of his parries, when Finland snuck up on him with two others. America didn't run, because he knew Finland. In fact, he was more curious then afraid. Then all the adults began to talk about him. They talked about things America didn't quite understand. Then suddenly England and France began to fight over him. Both of them made a grab for him. America dodged behind Finland for a moment and then ran.

"You scared him off!" England yelled.

"No I didn't you did, you idiot!" France screamed.

Finland sighed, "Sorry little guy, I guess I made even more trouble for you."

~~Hetalia~~

"So those two big scary countries are fighting to be your friend too, huh?" Canada asked, "I've seen them. They chased me too." Canada said, "You think they'll hurt us if they catch us?"

America shook his head, "I don't think so. I think they're too busy hurting each other to want to hurt us."

"They asked me to play with them, they want me to live with them." Canada muttered, "They ask you?"

America shrugged, "I don't talk to them. I run too fast."

"I don't think we can run forever. I," Canada paused and blushed, "I have a confession to make, brother."

"What?" America asked fearfully.

"The one with long hair, France," Canada said, has been leaving treats out for me. They're really good. I let him come very close yesterday and listened to what he said. He promised I could have sweets, new toys and protection from mean, scary Mr. Netherland's. All I've got to do is go live in this house he wants to build and listen to me. He even promised I wouldn't have to dig like cousin Mexico."

"Oh," America said, "but then you'll be trapped. Mr. Netherlands isn't that bad, and our food was always good enough before."

"It gets worse. A large terrifying man is coming from another direction. His name is Mr. Russia, and he already has Alaska." Canada said, "Not even snow phases him. I'm more afraid of him then France. I'm going to let France play with me. He'll protect me and he seems nice."

America frowned, "But if you go with France, I might not see you again."

"Come with me!" Canada said excitedly, "We won't be free, but maybe it's not so bad? France said he would be my big brother."

America put his hands on his hips, "Brother?" he asked.

"No," Canada whispered, "I'm not replacing you. More brothers is good. France said so. Please come, I will be so sad if you don't come too."

America frowned, "I still have to think about it. I don't know what to do!"

"Oh, OK," Canada said sadly, "I have to go. France said I could come say goodbye, but I've got to go show him the animals of my land before supper. I do hope you come join me. I love you brother."

"I love you too." America said. The boys hugged and then Canada pushed America away and ran off quickly.

"Goodbye, brother." America whispered. He then began to bawl.

Canada kept walking forward.

"Don't cry, don't cry." Canada muttered to himself. He ran to France and latched onto his leg, "America doesn't know what he wants yet."

"Well, then, take me to him." France said coolly.

Canada shook his head, "He runs fast. You don't want him to be here if he doesn't want to be. Come on, I'll show you what you wanted. Then we can play!"

"Ah, yes, I see many new games in our future, Canada." France said coldly, "We have many things to do, so let us hurry up."

~~Hetalia~~

So Canada went with France, and America was all alone.

America still fled when England and France came to visit, or when he saw Mr. Netherlands, but he wasn't as carefree as he had been. Little America was lonely. He had no one to talk to and more time then he would have liked to think.

America chased after some buffalo. "I miss Canada. I hate being alone." he cried as the herd got away from him. He sat down in the field and bawled, "I don't want to be all alone. It's so big and scary here. Maybe I will see if I can at least visit Canada."

America went to the new house Canada was living in. He climbed up onto the wall and looked in at Canada playing in a garden with a small bear cub. Canada seemed a bit paler, but maybe inside did that to you.

" Maybe I should go in there and join him." America muttered.

"Matthew! Matthew! Canada!" France yelled, "Time to come inside!"

"I don't want to." Canada said softly.

"Canada! I said time to come in!" France bellowed.

Canada looked up longingly at the sky. He then sighed and walked inside.

"Maybe inside isn't for me," America muttered, "but I am glad to see Canada is safe."

He jumped down the side of the wall and walked off. "I'm so sad being alone though. I wish someone would come play with me. I wish I wasn't alone." he picked up a rabbit and hugged it. He suddenly heard England come stomping through the woods.

"I'm busy as a bee, but I got up early to come visit you! I hope you appreciate it!" England said.

"Ah! You came, I'm so glad you did." America said.

England stopped in surprise. America however suddenly knew that he meant what he had said. He was delighted that England had come from so far away to see him.

"Huh, what you're not going to run away?" England said in surprise.

"Mmm, I'm fine, I figured out a lot about myself lately" America said.

America closed his eyes, "and I've figured out I don't want to be alone forever too." he thought. It made him feel proud when England noticed how big he had grown. England wasn't too bad a country.

"All Right! This greatly simplifies things! Henceforth, you're my little brother!" England proclaimed.

America wasn't completely sure what was going on, but having a new brother sounded good. If Canada had a new brother, America needed one too.

"Then should I call you big brother?" America asked excitedly.

England paused for a moment. He looked funny.

"Let's not get to formal now, England is just fine." England finally said.

"Oh," America said trying hiding his disappointment. "You want to play with me?"

England smiled affectionately and patted America's head, "Yes, let us play a fun game. Do you know how to play tag?"

America shook his head, "What is it?"

"A game, I'll show you." England said.

"I have to earn his trust." England thought to himself.

America smiled. This might be OK.


	5. Big Brothers are scary

England had gotten up early hoping to see baby America again. He figured the boy would run, as always, but it was worth a shot.

"I'm very busy, but I got up early hoping I could see you again. Wasn't that nice of me?"

" I'm so happy. Hi ya there!" America said excitedly.

England was shocked, "You are? I thought you'd run." America always ran.

"No, I'm ok. I've been finding out a lot about myself lately." baby America said.

England stared at America. This shocked him. Finding out about himself. What exactly could that mean?  
"That's great. You're here." England said trying to figure out what to say. He hadn't been expecting this. "My how you've grown. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm quite happy to see you too."

This was a shocker that America wanted to see him. Most countries were not glad when England came around. His pirate reputation was not well liked, in fact, most of Europe was not to fond of him. Could it be he would be accepted in the new world?

"Well that just settles it for me, from this day on you'll be my little brother!" England declared.

"Then I guess I'll call you big brother." America grinned.

England paused. He had been one of the younger countries, and all his big brotehrs bullied him. Scotland picked on him and France was always trying to make him his servant. Heck, he'd ended up making his own church separate from all the other countries. The northern countries were Vikings when he was young and would come to beat him up regularly. He was always being invaded and pushed around. He'd had to take up magic just because of all the curses he had gotten.

Now England suddenly realized that he was in that position to do the same thing to America. He was the big one. What should he do? What would this turn him into? Would he turn into France? He didn't want to be France! He shivered in fright. "I'm a big brother now?" he thought.

"Well now, don't be so formal. Why don't you call me Britain?" England said nervously.

America had a dejected look on his face. England knew he would have to win the boy over. Declaring America his brother wasn't enough. He needed the boy to trust him.

"Oh," America said trying hiding his disappointment. "You want to play with me?"

England smiled affectionately and patted America's head, "Yes, let us play a fun game. Do you know how to play tag?"

America shook his head, "What is it?"

"A game, I'll show you." England said.

~~Hetalia~~

England shook his head, "America, no, you have to run when I'm it."

"But I'm not scared of you anymore. I know you're like me." America laughed, hugging England's leg.

"But it's not the rules of the game. Silly America, I guess no one's taught you anything." England said patting America's head, "But it's late, let's go home."

America backed away, "I am home. I live out here."

"Come now, this is no place for a child. You can stay in my house. I assure you it is quite cozy." England said.

"No, not indoors. Not like Mexico and Canada!" America said backing up.

"Hmm, Canada? Mexico? What are you going on about, America?" England asked.

America burst into tears and ran, "I thought you wanted to be my friend, but you're just like Spain. You want to make me dig for rocks!"

England stood there watching America run in fright, "Wait, America, no! I won't hurt you! You can trust me!" he sighed and then yelled, "I'll be here tomorrow! I promise I would never hurt you! I just want to take care of you!"

America watched England walk away from a treetop perch he had pulled himself onto. He sighed. Maybe a new brother wasn't the answer.

Suddenly he heard another voice, " Oh America! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"France?" America said.

"I saw you running. Did that scary Brit scare you, ma petite?" France said, his voice as smooth as silk.

"I'm OK; I just don't want to be indoors." America said.

"Of course you don't, not on a lovely evening like tonight. See, I knew you and I could be friends. You are a romantic at heart, just like me." France said.

"Romantic?" America asked in confusion.

"Ah you are so cute. Come on down, ma petite chou, for I will not harm you." France said.

America jumped down, "Hi," he said nervously, "how is Canada?"

"Who?" France asked.

"My brother, the one that lives in that big house of yours." America whispered.

"Oh him, he is fine." France said dismissively, "I think he is adjusting well. It's a very nice place to live you know. We have a lovely garden and the most exquisite meals. We go walking every day looking for furs."

"Furs? Why?" America asked.

"Oh, because they are so soft and wonderful." France said, "Would you like to join me for a walk?"

"Will Canada be come?" America asked.

"Maybe next time. I would like to talk to you." France said.

"Um, OK." America said, his nerves mounting.

"So, what did England tell you? I hope you realize that he is very bad and dangerous." France said.

"Dangerous?" America asked innocently.

"Ah, yes, he lures innocent little countries to be his friend," France said watching America closely, "that way they don't see his real purpose. Then he takes all their things, beats them up, and laughs at them. After all, he is a pirate."

"A pirate?" America asked curiously.

"A big scary demon who likes to eat little colonies." France said.

America squeaked in terror, "But I'm a little colony!"

"Yes, that is why I'm telling you this, you little fool." France said a big smile on his face, "After all since you have no one watching out for you, you are a very easy target."

"What do you mean?" America said.

"Well, Spain looks out for Mexico, Russia Alaska, and I watch out for Canada." France said.

"Spain makes Mexico dig for stupid rocks." America growled.

"But he doesn't eat him. No, Spain is not a nice country and Russia is scary. That is why your twin went with me. He is smart like that. Are you smart, like your twin, America?" France asked.

America jumped up and down, "I'm really smart! I'm the hero!"

"Well then, I will make you my little brother! Then England won't get you." France declared.

America grinned, "Cool! Now I have three brothers!"

"Three?" France asked in surprise.

"You, Canada, and England!" America said cheerfully.

"No! No you can't be brothers with England!" France yelled vehemently.

America backed up, "What? Why not?"

"Because, because I already told you he's scary!" France sputtered.

"But he seems nice." America said.

"He'll eat you! Does that sound nice! And he'll cook you badly! He has no sense of taste! He'll probably kill you by trying to feed you!" France growled, "Are you an imbécile? Don't you listen?"

Tears filled America's eyes, "I'm so confused again!" he ran off in haste.

"Well, that was a bust." France muttered dejectedly.


	6. Beware of Sheep

England frowned. It was getting late and America hadn't returned. Surely he had heard him when he told him he would be coming? Maybe the young country was scared off for good. Suddenly he heard a small sound. It was almost like a small sob.

"America? America is that you? Are you hurt?" England asked, heading towards the sound. He found America bawling while hiding in some tall grass.

"Is it true?" America asked.

England stared at him, "Is what true?"

"France said that you're a pirate, and you'll eat me!" America wailed.

"He did, did he!" England said indignantly.

"And he said you'd cook me up real bad." America asked.

"Well," England said taking a deep breath, "I'm not a pirate! I'm a privateer! There is a big difference!"

America looked frightened by England's outburst.

England smiled kindly, "France lied. I don't want to hurt you; I just want to be a good big brother too you. You know, teach you things."

America smiled, "Like tag?"

"Yes, and other things." England grinned.

"France is mad that we're brothers." America said, "I don't know why. You guys are both gone so much I have plenty of time to be everyone's little brother."

England frowned, "He made you his little brother?"

"I'm both of your brothers now. You guys can be brothers too. You, me, Canada, and France. Won't it be fun?" America said excitedly.

England frowned, "France was once my brother, but he treats his brothers badly. He tries to take their things and will make them his servant. He makes things look pretty, but he is not nearly as nice as he pretends to be. He's just a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

"Wolf?" America looked around excitedly, "Where?"

England shook his head at America's naiveté, "No wolf, it's metaphorical. That means a story. Here I'll tell it to you. You like to hear stories right?"

"What's a story?" America asked.

"Well, um, I'll show you." England said, sitting down on a stump. "Now the first thing about a story is you have to listen. Then I'll tell you about this wolf, who isn't real, but teaches you something anyway. Do you understand?"

America shrugged, "I'll try to."

England smiled and picked up America. America squirmed at first, but once he hit England's lap he relaxed. This felt oddly safe.

"Once upon a time there was a hungry wolf," England started.

America closed his eyes. England was strange, but he liked his brother.

~~Hetalia~~

America didn't take up England's offer to go home with him, but England said it was alright. He promised he wouldn't force him.

"I will be very busy, but I will come and visit soon." England said.

"Promise?" America asked.

"I promise. Very soon." England grinned, patting the small colony on the head affectionately, "Now remember what I told you about wolves in sheep's clothing."

"Right." America nodded, watching England walking off in the distance, "It's a good thing England warned me. From now on, I'll make sure to stay far away from sheep."

America ran off to go play. Life was good, and it would be even better with someone as smart as England to show him how the world worked.

~~Hetalia~~

America knocked Canada to the ground in a tackle/hug when France brought him.

"America, please, your squishing me." Canada muttered.

"Bro! I'm so happy to see you!" America yelled.

"I missed you too." Canada whispered, "Thank you for bringing me, monsieur France."

"Think nothing of it. I am a man of my word." France said, "As I said, Canada is fine. You should come join us."

"You really like it there Canada?" America asked in amazement, "I mean, you so love the woods and quiet and everything."

Canada shivered as France gripped his shoulder tight, "Of course he loves it. Why being my brother is the most wonderful thing ever right? I take good care of Canada and give you lots of nice treats, right?"

Canada nodded, "I have lots of treats," He whispered, "and we got a baby polar bear during a walk. I'm naming him Kilimanjaro."

"Oooh!" America said.

"Canada, don't we have something for little America?" France asked.

"Oh, yes, we brought a treat." Canada said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pastry, beautifully wrapped up, and started to hand it to America when there was suddenly a shout.

"Hey! Get away from my little brother, you creep!"

"England? I didn't know you were coming too! " America laughed, "You want to share my treat? This is great; we can all play together!"

England pushed America behind him, away from Canada and France. America dropped his treat in the mud. He shrugged and went to pick it up, but England and France both stopped him.

"America is my little brother! Stop pestering him, you creep!" England growled, still holding America's hands back.

"Why is England so mad?" Canada whispered.

His question was ignored. France growled, "America is my little brother, and I am not pestering him. After all, any little one in your charge would starve to death. You don't deserve a cute little brother."

"Why I ought to!" England growled. The two older countries started to fight.

Canada and America shivered in fright.

"They're both so scary." Canada muttered.

"Do you really like living with France?" America asked.

Canada shrugged, "He doesn't pay much attention to me anymore, but it's better than baby Alaska. I can hear her cry at night even from my place."

America paled. Alaska was such a happy baby. "When I'm big, I'll go rescue her!"

Canada shrugged, "You can't even protect yourself from Mr. Netherlands. I saw you almost got caught yesterday. You need to pick a side America, or someone bigger then you will squish you."

"I don't like all the fighting? Why are they always fighting? If they didn't we could all play every day! Stupid adults!" America cried.

Canada reached for his brother's hand, but America pushed it away. He turned suddenly and ran off. Canada sat down and bawled, as he watched the two big countries fighting.


	7. The Choice

So England and France continued to fight. America saw Canada less and the two countries more, though he soon learned to be afraid when they got too close together. There were times he would get underfoot and be stepped on. That wasn't fun.

To be honest, America didn't quite understand what was going on. He just knew he wasn't lonely when England and France were around. He didn't want things to change, but, as Canada kept pointing out, he needed to chose sooner or later.

~~Hetalia~~

America was running from Mr. Netherlands. He had been spotted again, and Mr. Netherlands was coming closer and closer, until little America found himself in his grasps.

"Little pest!" Mr. Netherlands growled, "Time for you to come with me!"

America cried in fright. Mr. Netherlands was one scary guy.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" England yelled, and suddenly tackled Mr. Netherlands.

"Yes! Stay away from little America! He is so cute and harmless!" France said.

America grinned two countries came together to fight Mr. Netherlands. However, Mr. Netherlands seemed to decide America wasn't worth his time.

"Keep him away from me." Mr. Netherlands growled, throwing little America to the side roughly.

France and England both made a dive to where America fell, but ended up crashing into each other. America landed on his head and laughed.

"I'm glad you are here. He's scary." America said.

"Well I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again." England said, rubbing his now bruised head.

"No I will." France countered.

They started to argue, till they decided that this wasn't doing them any good.

America trembled, trying to not get in the way, when suddenly the two countries decided to let him decide. America just sat there kind of clueless as the two countries took a step back from him.

"Come here, come here America." England said darkly, "Don't you want to play with me forever? Together we will open the mysterious door!"

America was suddenly frightened. He could tell all the dark magic that surrounded England right now. He started to cry.

"Stop it! Your scaring him! Your even freaking me out right now!" France yelled, "Now come over here! I have wonderful French food for you to shove into your chubby, screaming pie hole!"

America stopped wailing for a moment. The food did look nice and France seemed so bright and cheery.

"And I'd be with Canada." America thought to himself.

He started over towards France, but then he happened to look over at England. He was so sad, and America understood why.

_Months previously:_

"England, you came to see me!" America laughed, "Want to pl- your sad?"

"Oh, America, I was just walking to clear my head. It's good to see you too." England said.

"Your unhappy." America cried, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." England said.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be sad Why are you sad?" America asked again.

France suddenly came by, "Ha! He's sad because he's a loser and nobody likes him." France ruffled England's hair roughly, "I'm not even sure if your European, all the way out on that little island like you are." he giggled, "It is good to see you America, you should come by for dinner. Really, you must try some real food for a change. Come on now with me."

England glared at France.

"Oh, It's alright. I just had some honey." America said, "Thank you though. Maybe another time."

France shrugged. He knew by now that forcing America would only make him run. He was on his way to collect furs anyway.

England turned away from France and America, "I am too a part of Europe." he muttered.

"It's OK, I'm not a part of Europe." America said, "If you're not part of Europe, are you a new worlder too?"

"No," England said, "my home is just isolated. I'm younger then a lot of the other countries and they think it's fun to pick on me. Not that I care." he added roughly, "I don't need them. They just get in my way."

"Well, you can always come here." America said, hugging England's leg, "Your way older than me or Canada, or even Mexico! Besides. We don't need Europe to have fun. I don't like to be alone, so we can be alone together "

England hugged America properly, "It's a deal then. Let's be alone together today."

America laughed, "Tag! Your it!" he jumped out of England's arms. England laughed. America was so cute and learning fast.

"I'm going to catch you!" England laughed.

~~Hetalia~~

"He really is all alone." America thought, tears wheeling up in his eyes, "Is he alright?" he ran up to England and touched his arm, "Are you OK?"

"Why does nobody like me?" France muttered.

America turned and looked at France, "Because your being mean. You shouldn't pick on England just because he's younger! I'm even younger than he is! I don't think I can be brothers with someone who picks on other people." he turned away from France, "Don't be sad." he said hugging England.

England scooped up America, "Well then, I think this debate is over." he said quietly to France.

"I wonder if he realizes his choice. If you ever change your mind," France started.

"He doesn't need you for a brother. He has me." England growled, "So get the bloody hell away from us."

France shrugged, "Fine, I hope he doesn't poison you America."

France stomped off.

America watched and then cried, "Oh, I got mad. I didn't mean to be so mean. France hates me now!"

~~Hetalia~~

England bounced up and down soothing America and singing to him. America felt his eyes droop. He suddenly felt very safe.

After a while, he heard something, "My buffalo!" America thought, jumping out of England's arms. He ran over and picked the buffalo up swinging him around. How much fun. England seemed freaked out for some weird reason, he had no idea why though. Didn't England know what a buffalo was?

England didn't seem upset when America came running back to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. England had been watching him very closely for a little while.

"I'm just thinking about how strong you are getting. How do you get so strong without a good diet though? Come on to my vacation house and I will make you fish and chips. That will help you grow even sturdier." England said cheerfully.

"I don't like indoors." America said.

"Yes, you've told me, but you didn't tell me why." England said.

America stared at the ground for a moment, then blurted out, "Spain put me inside once and it was like being in a trap. If I go inside, I'll be trapped."

"Ah, yes, civilization does trap you in some ways, but it also frees you." England said.

"Huh?" America asked.

"Like, when it rains." England said, "What do you do then?"

"I get all wet and the big scary lightning comes and hurts my ears!" America cried.

"Yes, but inside you would feel safe and dry." England says, "Civilization is like that. It protects you from bad things. It gives you tools that make your life better. Would you like to see my house? Just a visit, we'd come right back out."

America thought for a moment, "Promise?"

"Yes, and I always keep those promises, don't I?" England said.

America nodded.

~~Hetalia~~

America ate heartily. England smiled watching how quickly the boy devoured the food.

"You were hungry." England observed.

"Starving! I'm always so hungry!" America said, "I've never seen so much food before in my life!"

England frowned, "What have you been eating, besides honey?"

"Oh, you know berries, nuts, the usual." America said, "You always have to go looking for food out here."

England shook his head, "How on Earth have you been surviving on your own? Well, no matter. No brother of mine is going to starve. I'll teach you to be a real, civilized gentleman."

"I'd rather be a privateer!" America laughed.

"That isn't part of being a proper gentleman." England said.

"You get to be a privateer, and see the world." America said innocently.

"By necessity. You'll understand when your older." England said.

America yawned, "I'm so full and sleepy. I guess I should go find a place to sleep. Thanks for feeding me."

He started out to the garden and climbed one of Brittan's trees and fell asleep. England shook his head, "You're a strange one, little brother, very strange indeed."


	8. I wanna be like you

England woke up early the next day to his dismay, America had disappeared."America? America?" he called, running around the garden frantically. He saw the gate was open and went outside into the woods. "Where could he be?" England wondered, "I hope France hasn't gotten him." He wondered around for what seemed like ages till he heard a familiar shrieking sound.

"America!" England screamed, as he dashed towards the noise. He ran into a clearing and came face to face with America throwing rocks at a bee hive.

"America," England cried, "Don't do that! You'll make the bee's angry."

"England," America said cheerfully, "I'm getting food. You want some? Get ready to run."

"Run?" England said nervously, and to his horror, little America hit the hive causing it to break into two. He then shot off like a bullet, as he zig zagged towards the river. England paused a second and then followed America, as angry bees began give chase.

America giggled and jumped into the river. England just made it before the bees had could catch him. America laughed as he swam down river and England followed. The river was huge and rough.

"America! America, be careful!" England said as he quickly caught up to the boy.

America laughed, "Isn't that fun? You think they've left yet? I'm starving."

England just laughed in relief and hugged the boy. He got his footing down and walked to shore.

"You know, there are easier ways to get honey." England said.

"I bet there isn't a more fun ways" America laughed. He ran towards the abandoned bee hive and started to scoop up honey comb and eat as fast as he could. England shook his head. His little brother was so uncivilized it was unbelievable.

"Better hurry if you want some, England," America laughed between sticky bites.

"Hold on there," England said scooping up some honey comb in one hand and a struggling, sticky America in the other, "I have something wonderful to show you."

~~Hetalia~~

America fidgeted in his chair, "England, I'm hungry! I want my honey back! It's mine! I want it back!"

"You don't want it back. I made something better." England grinned, "Here we go. All good things are worth waiting for, little brother, don't forget that." England placed a cooked breakfast in front of the boy, and restrained his laughter as America's eyes got huge.

"All that is for me!" America said in shock.

"Of course, and look, your honey's on that scones. Take a taste." England said.

America immediately jumped on the table and started eating as fast as he could. Suddenly England banged a spoon on the table catching America's attention.

"What's the deal?" America said in surprise at the noise.

"I won't stand for you insist on acting like a little savage." England angrily.

America's face dropped, "England, what's a savage?"

"A savage is a person who doesn't mind their manners and proper etiquette." England snapped.

America frowned, "What is manner and proper elephant?"

"Not elephant, etiquette! "England shouted in annoyance.

"But, but," America frowned. He was getting confused and he was worried that England was

mad. America suddenly burst into tears.

England took a deep breath and frowned. Of course America didn't know anything, he was a wild boy. He couldn't expect America to understand right off. If America was to become a gentleman, he'd have to be taught one thing at a time.

England sighed and patted America on the shoulders, "It's not your fault, my dear, let's try all this again, shall we now?"

America pushed away his plate, "I don't know if I want proper elements."

"Etiquette," England corrected, "and you'll find out how wonderful life is when you're a gentleman."

"Are you a gentleman?" America asked.

"Of course I'm a gentleman!" England snapped, then composed himself, "And someday you will be one too."

"Just like you?" America asked.

England nodded.

America jumped up onto the table making all the dishes shake precariously, "Just like big brother! I want to be just like you!" America laughed launching himself at a surprised England. America bowled England over into a hug. England just lay on the ground dazed as America rolled around on the floor giggling and muttering, "Proper elegant, proper elephant, proper eggplant."

"This might be harder than I thought." England muttered.

~~Hetalia~~

It took forever to teach America to sit down nicely at the table as he ate, and England had to forget about silverware for the time being.

"Am I a gentleman yet?" America asked after England finished his breakfast.

"It takes time to learn to be a gentleman." England said, "Now let's get you all cleaned up. Where do you keep your clothes."

America frowned, "Canada's got them."

England sighed, "Of course he does. No worry, I'm sure I can find something while you have a bath."

"Bath?" America asked innocently.

~~Hetalia~~

"I hate bathes!" America wailed and kicked and screamed in protest.

"Just keep still!" England growled, holding America down with one hand and determinedly lathering the colonies hair with soap with the other.

"My eyes! They're on fire!" America cried.

"I told you to keep them closed." England growled, "Now shut them! I'm going to rinse."

America sobbed as England poured a pitcher of water over his head, "Your pulling my hair!" he whimpered.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't smothered honey all over your hair." England muttered, "OK, I'm going to find you something to wear. I'll be right back. Stay put."

England went up to his room. "If I was back home I could bring him some clothing from a shop or even from my old stuff. I guess this old shirt will have to do for now."

He ran down stairs armed with shirt and towel only to find America gone.

"Where is that boy!" England muttered, "America! Where are you? America!"

He suddenly heard a small giggle. England ran in the direction and suddenly found the boy climbing the wall of the garden.

"America get back here!" England screamed.

"No more bath!" America declared, jumping over the wall.

"America! Your wet! You need clothes! Get back here!" England said charging after him.

~~Hetalia~~

France watched with a twisted smile, as he covered Canada's eyes, "Well, my guess is it won't be long till your brother joins us." He laughed.

"You make me take bathes too." Canada muttered, "I never thought about running away though. Gee, America sure doesn't think things through."

France seemed to be ignoring the boy though. "He got him, now their fighting. This is too funny. My stupid baby brother is making a fool of himself. I bet he comes begging for me to take the brat off his hands soon. It'll be nice to have a baby brother in the new world. New France has a nice ring to it."

"I thought I was your baby brother in the new world." Canada muttered biterly.

France just walked off grinning, "The game is still afoot."

Canada sighed and watched America running around with a white shirt that was way too big. He had his head hidden inside it and seemed to be pretending he was a spirit of some kind. After a moment, Canada decided to go investigate.

"Look! Look I'm a spirit!" America jumped around excitedly.

England's eyes light up, "Spirit? Like a ghost? I didn't know you know about them?"

"Some of the tribes see spirits. I have too." America giggled, "Have you seen any spirits?"

"Yes, I'm friends with quite a few, but I thought I was the only one who could see them." England said, "Tell you what, tonight I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Yes!" America cheered.

"But only if you stay the night." England said.

"Do I have to be inside?" America asked nervously.

"How about we camp out?" England said cheerily, "It'll be fun."

"I love fun!" America proclaimed, "Let's have fun now!"

Canada watched sadly as America ran around England. They did seem to be having fun. He so wanted to join in.

"Maybe tonight." Canada smiled, "I'll sneak into their ghost camping trip."


End file.
